


Nightmare

by CrisisCiyren



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, enjoy, hahahaha, kind of graphic depictions of gore, this is my first non joelay thing even im surprised, vague gta au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisisCiyren/pseuds/CrisisCiyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ryan. Ryan, everything is okay. You're okay. Can you hear me? Everything is okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

You wake up. You're groggy and lightheaded and empty and something doesn't feel right, but there's a comforting warmth next to you. Glancing to your side, straining your eyes through the dark, there's a familiar form - chest rising and falling slowly. You smile and wrap your arm around the figure, and you fall back into a deep sleep.

When you wake up next, sunlight is filtering through the window, laying in thin strings of gold across the floor. You try to sit up and find that something is keeping you from moving.

Your eyes open wide as a rancid smell, coming from next to you reaches your senses. Slowly, you turn your head towards your companion.

Releasing a breath through your nose that you hadn't realized you were holding, you saw that your companion was fine and still sleeping. Shaking your head slightly, you attempt to sit up again, relieved when you find that you can.

The phrase "wake up" passes your lips in a whisper and quickly becomes louder and when your companion still is not responding, you lightly push a finger into the soft flesh of their cheek. It pushes right through, until you can feel the slick wetness of their blood and tongue on your index finger.

On the verge of screaming, you pull your hand back too quickly, small chunks of rotting flesh come with your finger and the wound you created oozes with a sickly yellow puss. You can feel the churning need to vomit grow in the pit of your stomach.

Trying to be careful, and ignoring the thought that was yelling, shrieking at you, to get out of there, to run as fast as you could, your hand finds their shoulder and slowly lays them on their back. You can still see your companion's chest rising and falling and after a few confused minutes of staring, you can feel where the skin on their shoulder is tearing under your touch.

Their eyes blink open and meet with yours. As they smile and say your name lovingly, you can see decaying and missing teeth. Black, rotten blood drips slowly from their bottom lip and this time you do scream. You scream as they reach out to touch your face and move in a clumsy rush to get away, tripping over your own feet in the process.

As you collide with the carpeted ground, your eyes close and when they open again, you're in bed. Someone's yelling, and it takes you approximately two seconds to realize that it's you and someone else is running their hands over your shoulders, you jerk away violently.  
They try to calm you down and soon you're aware that there are more than the two of you in the room.  
By this point, you've stopped screaming but your breathing is heavy and you can't see clearly.

"Ryan. Ryan, everything is okay. You're okay. Can you hear me? Everything is okay." your partner's familiar deep voice speaks to you as you calm down.

And it's true; you were okay, you still are okay. Ray and the rest of the crew make sure of it.

There are still nights when the dream of your decaying lover returns and when you wake up again you refuse to touch him. Whether that be for the fear of not being truly awake yet or the fear of hurting Ray, you don't know. But he helps you calm down again.

And there are still nights when the things you did in the past still haunt you.

But like he said, everything is okay.  
It will always be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading!  
> comments and Kudos are appreciated
> 
> \-- Crisis xo


End file.
